A cause des glaçons
by Baella
Summary: Lemon, mon premier. Ou ne faites jamais de pari avec moi, c'est dangereux. Dohko attend sa chérie qui tarde à rentrer. Il va lui faire passer l'envie de rentrer tard à sa manière. Ou pas, allez savoir ! Résumé nul, comme d'hab !


Le retour de la folle XD (hélas non on n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de se débarasser de moi mdr !). Donc cette fois, exit les conneries, place à un pari loufoque. Je devais écrire un lemon. Et c'est ce cher Dohko qui en a fait les frais (j'hésite, il doit s'en plaindre ?). Enfin bref, c'est une horreur.

**Disclamer :** personne n'est à moi sauf la copine de Dohko *sourire*

**Note :** pas de yaoi, je ne me sentais pas capable. peut être un jour ? et les tomates sont en bas !

A cause des glaçons

Il faisait chaud ce soir. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment mais la nuit restait sans vent et surtout, sans fraîcheur. Pour un peu Dohko aurait pris ses bagages et serait retourné dans sa Chine natale au bord de sa cascade. Là au moins de la fraîcheur il en avait autant qu'il voulait.

Oui, songea-t-il en se resservant un verre d'eau glacé plein de glaçons. Il allait attendre que sa petite amie se pointe et chopper leurs affaires sous un bras, elle sous l'autre et zou ! Bonjour les pandas !

En attendant… Il se noyait dans les glaçons. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut être qu'il en remette au réfrigérateur…. Il n'y en avait presque plus.

La Balance jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. 22h 30. Mais bon sang que fichait-elle encore ? Amélia avait plus de deux heures de retard et son portable de répondait plus. D'accord elle savait se défendre mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait perdu trop de gens chers à son cœur pour…

Minute cette chanson… Il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour la chanter. Oubliant ses problèmes de glaçons, l'ancien vieux maître fonça hors des appartements privés de son temple plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru. Amélia fredonnait sa chanson favorite, celle de pirates abandonnant les dieux et les règles. Parfait pour faire péter des durites à certains au Sanctuaire avec leur fidélité envers leur déesse. C'était à mourir de rire.

-Un problème ? S'enquit la jeune femme en apercevant son petit ami.

-Oui, tu es en retard et ton portable est éteint.

-Problème de batterie. Et pour le retard ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'allais pas partir et laisser le bar sans barmaid !

Le point positif du boulot de sa petite amie restait bien qu'elle bossait l'après-midi et une partie de la nuit, si bien qu'il l'avait à lui le reste de la journée. Par contre elle fréquentait parfois des types louches.

-Allez ne fait pas la tête. Le téléphone du bar ne marche jamais ! Je ne pouvais pas te prévenir. Tu vas bouder ?

Aïe regard triste, _le _regard triste sans larmes auquel il cédait toujours.

-Ca va t'a gagné.

Il retourna dans ses appartements.

-Où tu vas ?

-Toilettes.

Nan mais mine de rien, l'eau avait remplie sa vessie. Foutue chaleur !

-Tu ne supportes pas la chaleur, lui lança-t-elle avant qu'il ne ferme la porte des WC.

Il ne répondit pas, pas top de se parler à travers le mur des chiottes. Une fois son problème réglé, il se rendit à la cuisine pour se laver les mains.

-Tu as bu combien de carafes au juste ? Demanda la brune en examinant les glaçons fondus à différents stades dans la carafe d'eau.

-Pas mal.

-Pauvres glaçons.

-Tu sais que les glaçons servent à autre chose ?

-Quoi ?

Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour lui adresser un baiser brûlant. Et pendant qu'elle se laissait aller dans ses bras, il posa un glaçon sur le bras de son amour.

Elle se dégagea en hurlant et se prit les pieds dans une chaise. Le chinois la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et se blesse.

-Je te hais !

-Je sais. Pardon je n'ai pas pu résister. Et tu vois l'usage qu'on peut en faire ?

-Malheureusement…

-D'accord, pas de glaçons quand je te sauterai dessus.

Elle se contenta de rire.

-Et tu feras quoi ce jour là ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

Le regard de braise du chinois la fit frissonner. C'était étrangement agréable.

-Oui.

Elle venait peut être de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie mais tant pis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Insista-t-elle.

**Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir : lemon (ou du moins tentative)**

-Ce que je ferais ? Pour commencer je te séquestrerai dans la chambre. Je mettrai des bougies, pas de protections pour te commencer directement à travailler sur le premier. Ensuite j'enverrai toutes tes affaires aux quatre coins de la chambre et je couvrirai ton corps de baisers.

Sa voix suave lui donnait des frissons. Bon sang comment pouvait-on être aussi attirant ?

-Je laisserai mes doigts parcourir chaque parcelle de ta personne, ainsi que ma langue.

-Et après ?

-Après je te ferais l'amour et je te ferais tellement crier de plaisir qu'on t'entendra à l'autre bout de la Grèce.

C'était plus qu'une promesse, c'était une certitude.

-Et si je suis frigide ?

-Ah ça, tu ne le resteras pas longtemps.

-Non ?

-Non. Je te montre ?

Nouveau frisson.

-Non je te crois.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse et passion, la faisant gémir. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à approfondir son baiser. Elle sentit une langue caresser la sienne pour entamer une danse vieille comme le monde. Elle soupira de bien être. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

La passion dont il fit preuve la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche l'évier. Là, elle se laissa contaminer par son amour et noua ses hanches autour de sa taille. Sentir son désir contre elle la fit soupirer. Il était trop séduisant pour sa santé mentale à elle.

La bouche de Dohko descendit pour parcourir son cou de baisers. Puis ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise.

-Dohko, gémit-elle. Aïe !

Il venait de la mordre. Pas méchamment mais quand même. Allons bon l'homme de sa vie était sado ? Elle sursauta quand il passa sa langue sur la blessure. C'était… agréable comme torture, étrangement. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa.

-Tss ! Gronda la Balance. Je n'ai rien commencé de sérieux.

Un frisson la secoua. Rien commencé ? Elle ne pensait pas comme lui, pas avec les reins bouillants comme ça. Et son cerveau qui ne répondait plus.

Il défit lentement, très lentement et un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, cessant tout baiser. Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il se déroba, malicieux.

-Hé !

-Chut ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre !

-J'utiliserai ma bouche comme je veux !

Il la bâillonna d'un baiser. Satisfaite d'avoir gagné sur ce point, elle répondit avec joie. Mine de rien elle aimait beaucoup quand il la faisait taire comme ça.

Sa chemise glissa à terre sans bruit une fois retirée. Elle frissonna quand sa peau se retrouva libre. Il parcourut de baisers la peau qui venait de se faire libérer.

Dans un état second, Amélia remarqua à peine qu'il venait de détacher ses cheveux de leur queue de cheval. Il embrassait vraiment trop bien pour qu'elle garde la tête froide.

Ses chaussures et chaussettes allèrent se promener dans la cuisine aussi. Sans leur propriétaire. Dohko la gardait, elle.

Puis il finit de se lasser de la cuisine et glissa un bras dans le dos de sa future amante et l'autre sous les genoux (il dut batailler sur cette partie) pour la porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, il la posa sur le lit double et entreprit de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé dans la cuisine. Le pantalon d'Amélia valsa. Et hop ! Ca en moins. Restait plus que les sous-vêtements. Dohko reprit possession de la bouche d'Amélia. Non il ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de protester. Il comptait lui montrer son amour pour elle via le physique. Et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était si agréable d'être dans les bras de son homme.

Elle se redressa quand il quitta le lit, prête à le récupérer pour prolonger le câlin plus si innocent que ça. Elle se calma en le voyant allumer des bougies et les poser autour du lit. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Il allait vraiment mettre son projet à exécution. C'était un peu effrayant, elle ne connaissait rien en pratique pour le sexe. Mais elle avait confiance en Dohko. Il ne lui ferait pas mal et si elle avait trop peur, il arrêterait immédiatement. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, Dohko voulait avant tout qu'elle soit heureuse et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Elle lui sourit quand il regagna le lit et l'attira à elle pour reprendre leur baiser. Son soutien-gorge traversa la pièce à son tour. Elle s'agita, un peu gênée d'être quasi nue face à lui. Il n'avait rien retiré du tout hormis ses sandales ! Traître !

Moqueur mais pas méchant, il arrêta de l'embrasser pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Tu m'aides à me déshabiller ?

Alerte rouge ! Fallait pas la laisser réfléchir ou elle n'allait plus savoir quoi faire.

Amusé, l'ancien vieux maître fit glisser les mains d'Amélia sur ses flancs jusqu'au bas de sa tunique chinoise. Timidement, elle l'aida à la retirer, le laissant torse nu. C'était déjà mieux pour supporter la chaleur. Il la laissa regarder ses cicatrices et passer la main dessus. Son regard chocolat devint triste. Il avait tellement souffert pour Athéna.

Dohko l'embrassa de nouveau pour l'empêcher de culpabiliser pour une raison stupide. Elle était son rayon de soleil et la voir amer le rendait malade. Aussi reprit-il ses mains pour les mettre près de sa ceinture. Amélia le regarda comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de devenir écarlate et de se détourner. Non elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'oserait jamais. Les lèvres de son amour sur les siennes la calmèrent. Non il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait qu'elle soit intimidée. C'était sa première fois, il n'allait pas trop lui en demander.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long du cou gracile puis sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre où il traça avec sa langue des arabesques de feu sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il arriva à son dernier vêtement, il la regarda dans les yeux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Zou ! La culotte blanche (à croire qu'elle avait fait exprès) partie se promener dans la chambre en solitaire.

-Hé ! Protesta la vierge, vraiment gênée.

Elle cria quand elle sentit une intruse humide dans son intimité. Dohko se servait un peu trop bien de sa langue à son avis. Et hop son cerveau reparti en vacances, noyé sous toutes ces nouvelles sensations.

-D… Dohko, gémit-elle en cambrant son dos.

Par tous les dieux ce n'étaient plus ses reins mais son corps entier qui était en feu ! Cet homme était trop doué en tout et si ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait mais un autre, elle se serait posée des questions. Mais là son corps subissait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle, elle aimait beaucoup mais était-ce le cas de son homme ? Pas sûr que ce soit aussi intense que pour elle. Elle avait presque du mal à reprendre son souffle avec tout ça.

Quelque chose en fer tomba par terre. Quoi ? Une bougie ? Non elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait autre chose. Si seulement son cerveau voulait bien recommencer à marcher… Elle s'agita.

-Dohko…

Il s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard. Où avait-il été négligeant ? Il ne lui avait quand même pas fait mal !

Elle se redressa sur un coude, haletante. Il y avait un détail qui la chiffonnait mais quoi ? Allez cerveau, en route !

Se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras du chinois ne l'aida pas. Non là elle voulait juste profiter d'être avec lui, surtout qu'elle ne le voyait pas tous les jours en boxer. Enfin si, il dormait comme ça l'été quand il avait trop chaud… Boxer ? Et son pantalon… Mais quand avait-il retiré son pantalon ? Oh, nouveau fard. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de vouloir garder les pieds sur terre.

-Ca va mon cœur ? S'inquiéta Dohko.

-Oui. Un peu chamboulée.

Il la laissa reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

-C'est moi ou il fait chaud ?

Le gardien du septième temple éclata de rire. Et elle disait qu'il ne supportait pas la chaleur ? Que sa Chine humide et glaciale lui manquait ?

-Oui mon cœur, c'est normal.

Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, réclamant un baiser qu'il lui accorda. Et puis merde à la réflexion !

Dohko dut remplacer sa langue par ses doigts en bas vu qu'Amélia refusait que sa langue se balade ailleurs que dans sa bouche. Remarque, ça lui plaisait quand même. Il aimait bien qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez.

Elle sursauta quand un nouvel intrus se glissa dans son intimité.

-Tu as mal ?

-Un peu.

-Détends-toi, ça va passer.

Il attendit avant d'en rajouter un second puis un troisième. Ensuite, il commença des vas et vient, faisant encore sursauter Amélia.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non je ne m'y attendais pas.

Satisfait, la Balance continua, savourant les gémissements de la jeune femme avec une certaine fierté. Et oui il était le premier sur la liste à faire ça et il comptait bien rester le seul. Après un moment, il décida de remplacer les doigts par autre chose. Son boxer alla dire bonsoir au sol.

Amélia se raidit un peu. On disait que ça faisait toujours mal la première fois. Dohko reprit ses baisers, attendit qu'elle se calme pour la pénétrer. D'accord, il le fit par surprise mais au moins elle ne se mettait pas à stresser et n'avait pas à réfléchir. Toutefois, elle grimaça un peu de douleur avant de soupirer. C'était quand même drôlement agréable.

De longs va et vient plus tard, elle finit par se retrouver au septième ciel et son amant suivit le mouvement. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, la laissant revenir à elle. En attendant, il poussa la couverture et tira un drap sur eux pour lui éviter d'avoir froid. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux bougies. Ca allait, elles pouvaient s'éteindre sans danger.

Amélia se blottie contre lui. On était vraiment très bien dans ses bras musclés.

-Allez dors.

-Je t'ai fatigué ?

-Non pas tant que ça mais si tu ne te reposes pas, je te jure que tu ne tiendras pas la prochaine fois que je m'occuperai de toi. Soit dans cinq minutes si tu ne vas pas dans les bras de Morphée.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon cœur. Comme un homme n'a jamais aimé.

Elle se cala un peu mieux contre son oreiller préféré et s'endormit.

* * *

*auteure avec sa tenue tachée de tomates*

c'est bon, par ici les tomates et les coms !

*se sert de Seiya comme bouclier, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose !*


End file.
